


Tales from the Outfield: A Collection of Chrobin Stories

by Hansine



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: A collection of Chrobin one-shots or drabbles, some related but can mostly be read on their own. Could possibly range from G to M, some AU and some set in-game, probably all tooth-achingly sweet and fluffy because they deserve all that and more. Setting, rating, maybe a brief summary will be in the beginning notes.





	1. The Finer Points of a Chocolate Chip Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Setting:** College-University AU  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** Stuck, stressed, and dying, she had less than two weeks left before she had to submit her thesis proposal. What’s a graduate student to do except hide out in a coffee shop and drown herself in caffeine and sweets and maybe check out the cute barista who was always on shift whenever she was there.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Robin jumped, fingers pressing a jumble of letters on her keyboard as she turned to face her companion. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed at having been caught in a daydream, in the midst of the piles of paper she clearly had in front of her.

 

“Am I keeping you?” she asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

 

“No no, you just seemed distracted. Thought I’d come by and check.” He smiled, chest rumbling beneath his black apron. “Care for anything else? Water maybe?”

 

“It’s fine. I have to get going anyway. Should be meeting my professor in a bit for a consultation.” Robin groaned, flipping her laptop closed as she started to fix her things. To her surprise and immense delight, the friendly barista, stooped down and helped, his fingers grazing slightly past hers as he dutifully gathered her papers.

 

“Research paper for class?” he enquired, blue hair dipping slightly.

 

“Thesis,” she corrected, voice squeaking slightly as she stuffed her computer in her bag and gratefully took the papers from him. “Thanks Chrom.” Robin blushed slightly. She liked this homey coffee shop, doing well enough that there wasn’t any real danger of her mourning its sudden loss but it didn’t seem to harbor noisy college kids.

 

She found out about the coffee shop over summer vacation, although it wasn’t really one for her since she was a short term research assistant for one of her college professors. Robin needed a quick break, spied this shop, and had been going here daily and she realized the cute barista she’d hopefully been lowkey eyeing was always on shift when she’d drop by. The interesting thing was she hardly ever dropped by at any consistent time, but she made it a point to always grab a drink and a pastry of some sort, even if it was just take out.

 

“No worries.” He shrugged, carefree smile on his face as he began to clean her table. “See you tomorrow, Robin?” Chrom busied himself with the task at hand, standing up straight to catch her blush finally receding. “Oh, and here.” He fished out something wrapped in wax paper from his apron’s pocket, her name printed on it surprisingly neatly with a smiley face right beside. “Chocolate chip cookie.”

 

“What’s this for?” Robin gratefully took the gift, a tender look in her eyes.

 

“You looked stressed. Chocolate’s good when you’re stressed,” Chrom pointed out.

 

“Thanks,” she whispered. After stuffing her papers in her bag, she slung it over her shoulder. Breathing in deeply, she smiled brightly before turning walking off to face certain doom.

 

“So, see you tomorrow?” Robin turned around, hand pressing against the door, eyes slightly wide.

 

“Pray that this consultation isn’t the death of me!” With a slight nod and a noticeably cheered up expression, she pushed the door and left, bell ringing.  _ ‘Though maybe this cookie will actually revive me. Why is Libra really scary when you hand in work that, according to his standards, is subpar. He also has ridiculously high standards.’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

After her consultation, without fail, Robin showed up the minute the shop opened and left late afternoon. Chrom would watch her, amused as she made the most interesting facial expressions. Happy but serious when she was typing away at her laptop, forlorn and anxious when she was slumped over and didn’t seem to have any ideas. Now was one of those times. 

“Here you go.” Chrom set a freshly warmed cookie in front of her, slumping down on the seat beside her. It was a slow day, most students preferring to hang out somewhere else than their usual coffee joint on a Sunday. “You still look stressed.”

“When you have one of the youngest tenured professors breathing down your neck about having to turn in a pristine thesis proposal, it kind of happens,” Robin mumbled sheepishly, grateful for the cookie. “How much? And isn’t your boss going to mind you’re taking a break and chatting with one of the customers?”

“No no, on the house.” Robin eyed him curiously. “Think of it as being my guinea pig. Trying to figure out the best chocolate chip cookie recipe.” Chrom smiled amusedly, wondering how she didn’t quite catch on he was dressed differently from the rest of the staff. And was  _ always _ on duty. “I don’t think the boss’ll mind at all.”

“If you say so.”

“Well?” Chrom leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, chin on hand. “How’d you like it?”

“I like the sweetness, could be chewier. And with some nuts, walnuts maybe?” Robin bit into the cookie, chewing thoughtfully.

“Oh so you’re that kind of girl? The one who likes nuts.”

“You make it sound like a bad thing. Nuts go great with cookies and brownies!” Robin laughed. There were two kinds of people in the world: those who liked nuts with their cookies and brownies and those who hate them. There were very few in between.

“I like them too. My sisters hate them.” Chrom huffed. Why was he the odd one out? Maybe that’s why he resorted to learning how to bake but then his sisters always  _ always _ made him make a batch without.

“They’re missing out then. Sometimes crunchy cookies are fine too, but I like biting into a soft, freshly baked cookie with the right amount of chocolate chips and walnuts.” She smiled, biting the last bit of cookie.

“Seems like discussing the finer points of cookies helps you calm down.” Chrom smiled, eye crinkling slightly, as he stood up. “Oh and you missed a spot.” He leaned forward, thumb grazing a chocolate smudge just barely near her mouth. Grinning cheekily, he licked off the chocolate before turning around, managing to catch Robin’s jaw drop and cheeks burn red.

“C-Chrom?” A light bulb suddenly lit, even if it came at the expense (delight?) of Chrom having to thumb away a smudge on her face then  _ lick his thumb _ .

“Yeah?” He turned around, eyebrow raised.

“T-thanks.” She quickly grabbed her things and made her way out.

“See you tomorrow!” But Robin didn’t hear, already out the door when he called out.  _ ‘I wonder if that was too forward of me…’ _

He didn’t see her until Friday.

.

.

.

.

 

“I’m sure I have her number somewhere…” Chrom dug through used stamp cards, one of those ‘collect ten stamps, get a free coffee on us’ kind of deal.  He groaned, unable to find one of hers. “Stupid.” He buried his face in his hands.

 

He started getting interested and paying attention to her when she made a comment about how great the place was, good coffee, even better food. His parents started this place and he was the one to take over, his sisters uninterested, and quite frankly untalented, to run the place. Since then, he’d always make small talk with Robin while she was at the register, sometimes complaining about school and how this was the only place that kept her engines running.

 

.

.

.

.

 

“Hey.” Robin’s voice broke Chrom’s reverie. It was the end of Friday when she finally came back, four whole days and a few hours since they last met.

 

“Long time no see stranger. What can I get you?”

 

“Want to go out for coffee some time?” She blurted out, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. He raised his brow.

 

“Have you seen where I work?” He laughed. Thankfully, it was almost closing time, most of the other patrons having already left.

 

“Oh. Right.” Robin stared at her feet, embarrassed. “Thanks for inspiring me last Sunday, by the way.” Her voice was small, finally lifting her head to face him.

 

“For what? When we talked about the finer points of a cookie?” He propped his elbows on the counter, leaning over with a cheeky grin.

 

“Kind of, yeah. Helped me phrase my proposal better. Even Libr— Even my professor thought it was one of my finer written papers. I’ve just been so busy that I holed myself up in my apartment to finish. Barely made it too.”

 

“You’re welcome then.” Chrom sighed in relief. So she didn’t hate him after all! “So, about that not coffee?” Robin laughed nervously.

 

“Drinks then?”

 

“You’re old enough to drink?” He reached over, mussing her hair. Of course she was old enough to drink, he figured he was about couple of years older than her and he was 27.

 

“Hey, I’m 26 and a graduate student!” Robin’s eyes narrowed, swatting his hand away as she stuck out her tongue.

 

“You wear pigtails.” Chrom laughed, Robin muttering something about wearing her hair differently next time.

 

“You free Saturday? What’ll your boss say if you take the evening off.”

 

“Hey I own the place, I’ll just have one of the older employees keep an eye out.”

 

“You do? What, I just thought you worked here.”

 

“...For someone smart, I’m amazed you didn’t notice that I’m the only one who doesn’t wear a uniform but I man the register.”

 

“But you’re always wearing the apron! I didn’t notice.” Chrom shrugged.

 

“Saturday’s fine by me. It’s a date then. I’ll pick you up.”

 

“A d-date?” Robin flushed, cheeks burning. She seemed to be doing that a lot when she spoke with Chrom.

 

“...How did you get into the graduate program when you’re this oblivious? Did you not realize I was flirting with you all this time?”

 

“...You were flirting with me!?” Robin shrank back, hiding her face behind her hands. Chrom laughed, making his way around the counter as he gave in, pulling her into an embrace.

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“No I’m not,” she mumbled against him, hands still covering her face.

 

“Yes you are.” She didn’t answer. “Come on, give me your number and your address and let’s figure out how we’ll get to the bar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently I need an outlet for plot bunnies that just keep attacking me. I can take some requests, though mostly prompts.
> 
> Also, I am one of those people who love nuts with chocolate chip cookies. In fact, I bake chocolate chip and walnut cookies.


	2. Lace and Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Setting:** Modern AU  
>  **Rating:** M  
>  **Summary:** Chrom was interested in her that way right…? Robin was getting tired of waiting.

Robin fought the burning blush on her cheeks. After vacillating on the idea for weeks on end, she finally plucked enough courage to go. It wasn’t like that time she decided to have her ears pierced again, partly because she felt it toughened up her otherwise sweet image. That was just a matter of dealing with the ensuing pain for a couple of weeks and being unable to sleep in her preferred position: curled up against the warm body of her boyfriend. Now, she had a veritable collection of earrings, mostly because she was a literal bird distracted by shiny things, some donated by the wonderful man she lived with. Yet here she was, standing just inside a lingerie shop with the intent of seducing her boyfriend. Somehow.

 

“Hello…?” Robin squeaked, unsure if she was just supposed to wander in and start looking. Some strange sense of propriety overtook her as she sidestepped from the entrance, half because what if someone else wanted to go in, the other half because then she’d be hidden from the outside world.

 

“Oh, hello!” A head of disheveled red hair poked out from behind the counter. “Sorry about that. Pen rolled under the counter.” She stood up, smoothing away the wrinkles on her plain, but still somehow fitted and gorgeous, black cotton shirt. “I’m Anna. How can I help you?” 

 

“Oh. Um. I… uhh…” Robin shifted uneasily, moving her weight from her heels to her toes and back again.

 

“First time?” Anna laughed, wrapping a friendly arm around Robin’s shoulder, gently leading her in. “Anything you looking for specifically?”

 

“Um, it’s been a couple of months since my boyfriend and I moved in together and…” Robin’s voice trailed off. There was something about Anna that made it easy to confide in her, but she supposed that’s how everyone who worked in a lingerie store had to be. It’s not like she was there just to buy cute, but practical, underwear for daily use. That was for another day. “We’ve never really gone past kisses!” she suddenly blurted out, hand covering her mouth in embarrassment when she realized what she just said.

 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ Well in that case…” Anna waggled her eyebrows mischievously, pulling out a tape measure from one of her pockets. “Arms up and let me take your measurements.  _ Then _ we’ll look at the good stuff.”

 

Robin swallowed thickly but obeyed.  _ ‘What did I get myself into…’ _

 

.

.

.

.

 

Robin sunk deeper into the bathtub, toes wiggling as they peeked out from beneath the bubbles. It was her last day alone, wisely deciding to have a good warm soak to get rid of the remnants of biting cold stuck to her bones. She eyed the nondescript but pretty black paper bag on the counter, a silk ribbon tied into a neat bow up top. Her eyes wandered down to the shoes she pulled out of her closet.  _ ‘Why do I even need shoes? I’m not going anywhere.’ _ She paused.  _ ‘Ah, Anna. She said it’d look better with a pair of killer heels.’ _ And so she scrounged around for the black patent leather stilettos that rarely ever saw the light of day. 

 

“Robin?” A familiar voice called out. She shivered in anticipation, mouth curving into a small smile.

 

“Bathtub. I’ll be out in a minute!” She unplugged the tub, slowly watching the water drain before turning on the shower.  _ ‘Now or never.’ _ Sometimes Robin wondered if she wasn’t nearly alluring enough but after putting on a few things that Anna suggested, it made her feel strangely powerful. Shy still, but powerful.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Chrom was exhausted. He drove off the minute their meeting was over, feeling sour that he had to spend a week away from home, away from Robin. He was just a couple of cities over, distance easily covered by a few hours of driving but the early starts and late nights meant he had to stay in a hotel. Sure they talked, but to have been torn away from another warm body at the start of winter was torture. Robin was nowhere to be found when he got home, anxiety almost settling in but quickly dissipating when she called out from the bathroom.

 

Dropping his suitcase on the armchair, sports coat thrown on top, he pulled at his tie as he fell back on their bed, arms splayed at his side, knees bent and feet still firmly planted on the floor. His lids were heavy and body bone-tired from work. Unable to move much else, Chrom kicked off his shoes. He’d pick up after himself tomorrow. He almost groaned when he felt warm fingers tugging at his hands, like she wanted him to move.

 

“Hey you,” she whispered, fingers pressing with varying intensity into the base of his palm. Something about wearing lingerie threw almost all of her nerves and hesitation out the window. Almost. She could still feel some butterflies floating around. “Haven’t seen you in a while stranger.” The moment she started speaking, a well of confidence bloomed, her mind clear and focused on the only thing she wanted: him. 

 

Chrom lifted his head, eyes still half-hazy from fatigue as he propped himself up on one forearm. When his vision finally cleared, Robin had already pulled back and whatever he planned to say died in his throat. Blood ran southward as he took in her figure.

 

Robin’s pale, lightly freckled skin almost gleamed, the deep aubergine lace a beautiful contrast. A thin band of leather gleamed richly, cinching her lowest ribs in as the sides of her torso narrowed slightly before flaring out again into her supple hips. Her shoulders were bare, save for a few droplets of bathwater that clung where shoulder met neck. Her fairly well-endowed chest was highlighted by her bra, pushing them up to reveal cleavage Chrom only ever saw (though he always denied he was staring) when they were out swimming. Satin covered her breasts just barely above her nipples, see through lace barely covering the flesh that was  _ almost _ threatening to spill over before being securely caged in by a satin bias strip that moved gracefully along her skin, dipping into the valley of her breasts before running back up across.

 

“What’s… that…” Chrom managed to croak out, head still but eyes moving downward when he convinced himself it was rude to stare.  _ ‘Even if she’s the one who started it…’ _

 

“Oh just a little something I picked up.” How straight and even her voice was belied the nervousness bubbling in her stomach. “What do you think?” She placed her arms akimbo, twisting her body slightly, slowly. Her panties were cut beautifully, showing off the pertness of her backside but barely covered anything of importance. Chrom could barely register the patterns of paisley and lotuses before she turned around again, slowly walking towards him, her heels clacking faintly against their wooden floors. It was only then he noticed she was wearing her killer shoes, literally and figuratively by the looks of the three-and-a-half-inch stalks propping her up. The inch and a half platform at the ball of her feet added to the seductive sound of her every step, a deep stomp cut by a shrill clack.

 

_ ‘God those heels.’ _ Chrom swallowed the lump in his throat he didn’t realize was there, painful almost. Her round toe pumps were almost plain but the straps,  _ the straps _ and the suggestions they seemed to plant just made the shoes. Strips of black patent leather crossed around the tops of her feet, winding delicately around her ankles, secured by a buckle. Her gait was strong and steady, like she lived in sky high heels and towered over everyone beneath her, and she did, even if she usually wore flats or more modest and more practical heels. Robin never brought out those shoes unless there was a special occasion.  _ ‘Although I suppose deciding to seduce me is a special occasion for her.’ _ Chrom thought distantly, gaze laser sharp on her feet.  _ ‘I wonder if I have a shoe kink…’ _

 

“Eyes up here hot shot,” she murmured, starting to straddle his thighs as her fingers held his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet her gaze. “Like what you see?” Her lips ghosted the shell of his ear, Chrom shuddering quite obviously. Her lips curved into an almost predatory smile when she finally settled herself on his lap. “You do.” She pressed her hips down as emphasis, savoring the fact that this is what she could do to him, his silk-and-wool pants tenting rather uncomfortably. She peppered the underside of his jaw with feather light kisses, travelling lower and lower until she settled at the juncture of his neck and shoulders, pushing aside his collar in the process. In a fit of possessiveness, Robin bit, Chrom flinching in pain but head tipped back in pleasure when she started to soothe. His forearms were shaking, unable to support himself for much longer.

 

“Why…” He bit his lower lip harshly, almost drawing blood, as her kisses travelled to the other side of his neck. He was faintly aware of her plans to bite him again. He would be bruised tomorrow.

 

“Got tired of waiting.” Robin’s voice was low and husky. She pushed him down on the bed, his forearms easily giving way. Her fingers dragged his silk tie slowly off of his neck tossed aside somewhere on the bed before Robin pressed her chest against his, clever fingers making quick work of his dress shirt. Perfectly manicured nails dragged lightly along his center line, pausing just above his waistband. “But I can’t do this on my own.” Her breath was hot against him, dizzying almost.

 

_ ‘This woman is going to be the death of me.’ _ Chrom swallowed again, his senses tunneling until they could only process one thing: Robin.

 

“Won’t you  _ fuck _ me senseless? I’m barely hanging on but I.” She kissed his chest, just above his heart. “Need.” She kissed him again, moving just above his sternum. “Help.” She craned her neck to meet the hollow of his neck but found herself flat on her back, arms raised overhead, Chrom’s one hand gripping both her wrists. Robin smiled despite herself, taking in the almost animalistic expression he had and the stormy depths of his lust-filled eyes. His gaze wandered across her blush-stained body, resting on her chest, mesmerized by its rhythmic rise and fall.

 

“You asked for it.”

 

.

.

.

.

 

_ ‘Am I a pervert for having a shoe kink?’ _ Chrom’s chest heaved, exhausted but strangely proud that Robin was even more boneless than him. 

 

“Pervert.” Robin sighed tiredly against him, lazily pressing kisses to his side.

 

“Whatever do you mean?” He looked down, eyes resting briefly on the fingers curled against his chest before craning his neck to see her still stiletto-clad feet peeking out from under the sheets.  _ ‘Definitely. Definitely a pervert.’ _

 

“Everything  _ but _ the shoes?” She raised her brows, tone sardonic. He shot her an easy, almost lackadaisical smile. “Should I buy more shoes then?”

 

“Gods  _ yes _ .” He groaned at the thought. There was something about how tall she stood in heels, the power her gait exuded with every step.

 

“Why’d you never make a move?” Robin’s voice was small. “I thought I wasn’t good enough.” Chrom frowned.

 

“You are far more than I deserve, love,” he whispered softly, fingers running through her matted hair. “But I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t lose myself in you unless I knew that’s what you wanted as well.” Her heart swelled at his words, cheeks dusted pink.

 

“I’ll have you know,” Robin started, fingers tracing the grooves of his toned abdomen. “Now that this has started.” She vaguely gestured at the tangled mess of limbs beneath the rumpled sheets. “You’ll never peel me off of you.”

 

“What about when I have to go to court?”

 

“You’ll find a way to get yourself off of a public indecency charge.” She pressed another kiss to his side, vaguely proud of her choice of words.

 

“Get myself off? Why would I do that when you’re around.”

 

“I did say you were never going to peel me off of you anyway.”

 

“You’re insatiable.” Chrom laughed, the deep vibrations of his chest soothing to Robin.

 

“So are you. How many times do you think we went at it?” Robin pressed another kiss to his side, delighting when she felt him shiver. He was  _ ticklish _ . “How am I going to walk tomorrow?”

 

“Can carry you around I guess,” he sighed, finally finding the strength to switch to his side and pull her closer. “Sorry I made you wait.”

 

“S’fine. You can make it up to me by  _ fucking me some more _ ,” she whispered, devilish gleam in her eyes half-hidden by her lidded gaze.

 

“You will be the death of me, woman,” he mumbled sleepily, head buried into her hair. She smelled like lemons, flowers, and of sex and he liked it, the warm fire in his belly stoked by her scent.

 

“Good way to die then. Here lay Chrom and Robin, literally fucked to death.” She wondered when she started to speak so dirty but figured she didn’t mind, if it meant mind-blowing sex every time. Most of the time. Their last round was slow and gentle, but fantastic nevertheless. Still, there was something to be said about wild and hot. It seemed he wasn’t the only one with a kink. In the midst of their passion, he spoke dirty to her, allowed Robin to let herself go completely because he’d take care of them both. It thrilled her to no end.

 

“Good night love.” He laughed, eyes crinkling in amusement as he cradled her. She relented, long lashes brushing softly against his bare skin, lips curved up in a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am incapable of writing short things. I mean, sure I can write one-shots but I don’t think I can write stories 1000 words or less…? But I suppose it comes with my writing style, since I like describing and setting the scene. 
> 
> Not related to the previous story, since Chrom is a lawyer in this one and he was a coffee shop owner in the last.


	3. Shall We Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Setting:** Post Game, Of Stars and Dragons  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** With a ball fast approaching, Chrom took it upon himself to teach Stella how to dance. She’s learned three dances so far. Now, he wanted to see just how well she’d tango all while in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the name “Stella” here instead of “Robin” because it’s set in my Of Stars and Dragons universe. Obviously Vienna and Argentina don’t exist in the Awakening world, I kept the adjectives for the “Viennese Waltz” and the “Argentine Tango” more for describing the actual ballroom dance.

“Why do you know all these dances?” Stella’s cheeks were stained deeply, her reddened cheeks a beautiful contrast against her pale skin.

 

“Because I was born a noble I suppose.” Chrom shrugged carelessly but pulled Stella flush against him just the same. He was wonderfully quick and graceful on his feet when dancing, the tactician dryly wondering where all that went in the battlefield. “Shall we?” He whispered lowly, shivers running down both of their spines.

 

He had already taught her the waltz and the Viennese, the graceful and pristine styles that so matched the expected countenance of a King and his bride. Next was the powerful tango, sharp stacatto of her heels resounding with each step and sharp, jerky but nevertheless precise dips and turns despite their perfectly still frames. Their bodies were pressed firmly against each other, just above their navels until proper frame dictated they were peeled away from each other, eyes never once resting on their partner. Now, now he was teaching her the Argentine version, a deeper, darker, more seductive one in Stella’s mind, where every breath almost felt like their last.

 

They started to move, slowly and in small measured steps. Chrom’s hand was sure against Stella’s waist as he moved her along, one foot crossing over to the opposite side as her hips swivelled in a figure eight. She smiled against his neck, fighting down her shyness as they started to glide, their feet dragging patterns like a grapevine. First a long stride as one leg stretched forth, then another stride with the other leg, followed by two small, quick steps when the first twisted slightly and closed the gap from behind, their thighs crossed.

 

Intricate movements devolved into simple backwards steps for Stella when Chrom twisted her around, chest flush against his but her spine facing the direction they were going. He led her two or three steps, allowing their hold to slack but pulling Stella taut against him when they shifted course. Her heel clacked sharply with each motion, loud in their ears in the silence of the ballroom. Their flow stopped briefly, Chrom guiding her body down as one leg bent down in a squat, the other stretched out long and straight as they completed a three-fourth’s turn. Stella’s weight was on the ball of her bent leg, her outstretched one gliding effortlessly in a circle before he brought her up again.

 

Moving sidewards, Chrom mirrored her one legged side squat, matched with stretched leg for balance, as he effortlessly lifted Stella, landing her squarely on his thigh, her head instinctively turned to press a shy but tender kiss to his lips. Her chocolate eyes burned darkly, meeting his stormy blue ones. The strain on his lower limbs and hips must have been unbearable but they stayed still for what felt like eternity, the rest of the world fading away.

 

Curving his lips ever so slightly, he brought them both back up, landing Stella in a runner’s lunge, hind leg stretched out and resting the top of her foot on the floor. His free hand ran slowly along the dimple in her back, leaving a trail of fire before resting on her nape as Chrom pulled her back against him. They started moving to the right, this time taking only one large stride before criss crossing their legs and hips with short, quick steps. When their feet were hip’s width apart, they moved slowly, taking one measured step as their hips dipped and turned, each hooking their knees around the other before taking another stride and twisting around, repeating the same hooking motion until they came to a full stop.

 

He spun her around in gentle circles, moving in slow, quick, quick motions before finally landing back where they started. Chrom braced himself once more, moving downwards in a side lunge as he picked her up, turning her body gently to face his. Stella hooked her left leg under his bent knee, her right stretching out straight for the briefest of moments before crossing over atop her left thigh. Her eyes gleamed mischievously as her hands traced a path to his cheeks, cupping his face before angling her head as she kissed her husband tenderly at first before growing heated. A low growl rumbled deeply in his chest as Chrom began to straighten his legs, back ramrod straight, Stella elegantly sliding down from his lap, head tilted upwards to meet his stormy gaze.

 

“How was that?” Stella was breathless, their chests heaving from exertion and the simmering tension between them. The waltzes were lithe and graceful. The first tango she learned was more sensual but there was still distance between them. But this, this dance was stoked the gentle fire between them to a blazing inferno. No matter how intricate they moved, their chests were always flush against each other, as if moving apart would kill them.

 

“Very good,” Chrom whispered, dipping his head slightly as he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. As if they weren’t close enough, his arm tightened against her waist, her breasts pushing deeper against him. “But maybe we don’t dance like that in next week’s ball.” Chrom chuckled lowly, angling his head even lower as his lips grazed the shell of her ear. He whispered sweet words to Stella, her fingers curling his vest tightly as her face started to get hot.

 

Reluctantly, she peeled herself away, tugging his arm as she motioned for him to follow.

 

“Where to?” Chrom laughed, quickly falling in step.

 

“Our room,” Stella mumbled, her voice quiet but her tone heated. Her fingers gripped his tightly, her knuckles white.

 

“Oh?” Chrom grinned mischievously, sweeping Stella off her feet, clutching her frame against his chest as though a precious bundle.

 

She turned inwards, burying her face into his chest, embarrassed. “Hurry, my love. I  _ need _ you.” Her words were soft but heavy with desire, ringing loud and clear to Chrom.

 

“Impatient are we?” Chrom smiled, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this is what binge watching So You Think You Can Dance and DWTS Nick Carter and James Hinchcliffe videos does to me apparently. ALSO. Shall We Dance is such a great movie, though I prefer the original Japanese version over the US remake, if only because of the cultural implications of ballroom dance in Japan.
> 
> For reference on some of the steps described (which required MANY pauses and stares at specific sections of the video…), I watched these for reference and inspiration:
> 
> James Hinchcliffe & Sharna Burgess: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5zwCjbD_Ps  
> Nyle diMarco & Peta Murgatroyd: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=def8Bv_GlRo&t=57s
> 
> If any of you dance or watch the shows I’ve mentioned, hopefully I did describing the Argentine Tango justice.


	4. Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Setting:** Post Game, Of Stars and Dragons  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Summary:** She waits, this familiar, painful, but oh so wonderful feeling wrapped around her once more. He whispers, pulling a small child to his chest as he tries to explain what’s happening. They comfort, assuring their daughter everything was going to be more than just fine, it was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and sweet because I was deprived of a computer for 4 days (was visiting a northern province for a quick vacation with the parents). Also, I’ve been mulling over this for some time now.

Her hands rested protectively under the base of her nearly full stomach, splayed comfortably as she leaned against a cushioned wicker couch in their private gardens. She didn’t remember much after Grima’s death; she was gone probably about a year, or so everyone said. Her husband felt differently, as did their young daughter who almost every night wailed for her mother. It had only been a few days before she was found again that the young princess stopped suddenly, as though a harbinger.

 

“Mommy!!!” The blonde turned to her left, lips curving into a soft smile then a slightly pained ‘Oof’ as her daughter catapulted herself into her mother’s embrace, snuggling into the light cloak that kept the white blonde warm despite the spring breeze.

 

“Careful Lucina,” her father admonished, no real heat to his words, walking over to his small family with reddened cheeks from the afternoon sun.

 

“Sorry,” Lucina mumbled, a small smile playing on her lips as she clung to her mother.

 

“All is well, dear heart,” she murmured, picking up newly four year old girl, peppering tender kisses on her cheek. “Did you enjoy riding with your father?” Dark brown eyes glimmered as her gaze shifted from the young princess’ enthusiastic nods to the man towering over them affectionately.

 

“This one will be a fierce rider. If I won’t make sure of that, certainly Frederick will.” Chrom laughed, the baritone timbre of his voice vibrating between them. He crossed the small distance between them, picking up Lucina and cradling her against his chest as he settled beside his wife, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. “How are you, my love?” 

 

“Absolutely perfect,” she murmured, leaning into her husband’s welcoming embrace, head resting against the crook of his neck. Her hands moved to the apex of the swell, Chrom’s arm pulling her in closer. She bit her lower lip, grimacing slightly as the baby kicked with renewed fervor.

 

“Daddy, what’s wrong with mommy?” Lucina whispered, afraid, as she wriggled out of Chrom’s hold and inched closer to her mother. Small hands pressed lovingly against each of Stella’s cheeks, blue eyes wide with worry.

 

“The baby inside is kicking. He wants to come out and play.” Chrom curled towards his wife, peace on her face as the baby stilled. He nudged Lucina with his shoulder, directing her small hands to rest just above her mother’s.

 

“He’s hurting mommy…” she mumbled, brows furrowed in annoyance as she kept her palms against her mother’s cheeks. Lucina faced Stella almost guiltily when she felt her mother smile, amused at the young girl’s pronouncement. Ever since Lucina realized Stella was carrying her younger sibling, the princess insisted it was going to be a boy. She and Chrom chose not to find out, despite the many offers of magicking from their friends, preferring the surprise, but always indulged Lucina’s insistence that she would have a brother in time.

 

“He’s not, dear heart. He’s just trying to say hello,” Stella murmured, guiding her daughter’s hands to rest on the top of her belly. “See? Hello.” Lucina’s eyes widened again, this time with wonder, as she leaned close and began whispering to her unborn brother to settle down.

 

“You were like that too, precious girl,” Chrom whispered, bending forward as he rest his cheek against Lucina’s. “Always letting us know how excited you were to meet us.”

 

“So why doesn’t he come out yet?” Lucina huffed, still mildly annoyed that the baby was fussing and making Stella grimace with a particularly strong kick.

 

“In time, he’ll be ready to greet the world.” Stella cupped Lucina’s cheek, tilting her head slightly, chocolate eyes meeting azure. “Can I count on Princess Lucina to teach the young prince the ways of the world?” 

 

“A role only a big sister can fulfill,” Chrom murmured solemnly. The tension in the young girl’s shoulders was quickly replaced with excitement.

 

“Only me? Really?” Lucina’s gaze shifted back and forth between her parents.

 

“We trust only you.” Stella smiled warmly. The Queen then bent down, to whisper words meant only for her little girl. “Between you and me, dear heart, I don’t trust your father at all to be good to your little brother.” When she pulled away, Lucina broke into peals of excited laughter, Chrom raising a brow at the teasing insult likely shared between his girls. “You can always make up for your deficiencies in other ways, my love.” Stella pat his cheek affectionately, leaning back into the cushions, eyes closing as she savored the warmth of her small, perfect family. “With Lucina to guide you.”

 

“Oh? Then I better expect the worst.” Chrom pulled Lucina to him once more, showering her with kisses as Lucina squirmed, tickled by the feather-light brush of his lips against her skin.

 

“Daddy!”

 

A few days later, the baby was born, a son, ruddy-faced and sweet, a spitting image of his mother but with his father’s mop of blue, Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to message me on tumblr! not that I post often but... eh xD
> 
> main: isananna.tumblr.com  
> wip writing blog: vellumsheets.tumblr.com


End file.
